onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:PunkHazardColors
Color Scheme The current color scheme looks too similar to the Marines'. It shares the same background, with the text font being the only differentiation. While Caesar Clown is a former Marine, this could produce some visual confusion. With a fiery red backdrop and icy blue font, it better gets across the fire/ice clash of Punk Hazard. The Pope 01:06, April 30, 2012 (UTC) It's no way close to being similiar to that of the marines. First of all, the marines' colorscheme is blue text with white background! This one is light blue background with dark red text! How is that similar? Besides, an icy background and red font doesn't really make a difference in getting across the fire/ice clash. If it would be by me, I would make it half icy font and red back and the other half icy back and red font. That would definitely be a perfect match to the conditions from Punk Hazard, but it's too bothersome to create. So why should we not leave it to the manga black and white until the anime catches up and possibly the arc ends so we will know where the battles took place most of the time. In the icy or the hot side of Punk Hazard. The argument between you and X is simply stupid where you both have no real arguments on which color is better. This is all a matter of opinion. If you wish to reject all my other suggestions, then the final solution to this would be a vote. :I guess a vote would be fine. However, the colors ARE very similar to the Marines' colors. The background color, which is the most predominant color, is a light blue with a dark blue font. It is NOT a white background. It doesn't help that the background is also nearly identical to the Marines' font color. Plus, light blue as the predominant color doesn't fit him. Like, at all. Anything would be better than that. The Pope 22:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Well this confirms it. You ARE color blind. The colors look absolutely NOTHING alike. SeaTerror 22:52, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, they kind of are. And whether or not they're similar to the Marines' color scheme, the current scheme is terrible. If you want to suggest something else, then be my guest. The Pope 23:01, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Not one bit. They look absolutely nothing alike. The color scheme is fine but the font could potentially be better. SeaTerror 01:32, May 1, 2012 (UTC) The colorschemes are not set in the stone there is nothing wrong to propose another one. Do you have a suggestion to propose, Levi? * A red backdrop and blue font fits better. If you want to go for different shades, though, go nuts. The Pope 06:53, May 2, 2012 (UTC) The punk hazard and the marine colors look nothing alike wtf are u saying......im not against changing the colorscheme thou if the majority wants to change it to something else go ahead. User:X-RAPTOR 16:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) They're actually very similar now that I think about it. One has sky blue in it and the other has dark blue in it. They're very similar since all blues look the same. SeaTerror 19:09, May 3, 2012 (UTC) * Precisely. And apparently no vote of any sorts was done on this, so...can we actually do something about that? The Pope 03:12, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I think you missed my sarcasm. If you want a vote then fine. It won't do anything since everybody else wants what is used currently. SeaTerror 04:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : If by "everyone else" you mean three people. The Pope 01:21, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Deleted Template Talk Pages